


A We Thing

by squilf



Series: Venom Fic Requests [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: ... or, that time Venom jacks Eddie off live on air during an interview with the Mayor.





	A We Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my rapidly growing series of Tumblr ask box fics for _Venom_.
> 
> I wrote this for [sarahlynndeservedbetter](https://sarahlynndeservedbetter.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: "Can you write something where Eddie is doing an interview or something and Venom starts fucking around to try and get him to react and lose his composure?"
> 
> I hope it's everything you wanted!

It’s been a while since Eddie’s had some… alone time. That shouldn’t really be surprising, given that there is a parasite _literally living inside of him_.

The thing is, Eddie is a man, and he wakes up every morning with a rather insistent reminder of that. He usually just thinks about that time he ate rotting chicken straight from the bin, or that time he ate those live lobsters, or bit someone’s head off, if it’s really bad, and the problem resolves itself pretty quickly.

But it’s been months now, and Eddie is kind of totally desperate. Not that Venom knows that. He is not a morning person. He’s always quiet and grumpy when Eddie gets up, retreating somewhere inside him to doze until they’ve got some coffee in their system.

So when Eddie wakes up with what can only be described as a _massive hard on_ and stumbles into the shower half-awake… well. He can’t be blamed for what happens.

Eddie’s hand is slick with soap and he holds back a gasp as he jerks himself off. This is going to be quick and messy. It feels good, so good, and _fuck_ , it’s been seconds but he’s going to cum hard. And then he looks down and sees a black tentacle wrapped around his dick.

Eddie yelps and slips over, taking the shower curtain down with him.

 

“We are _not_ ,” Eddie says, “Going to talk about it.

They’re on the way to work, motorcycle zipping through traffic. Eddie’s driving but Venom’s taking over a little, like he always does when they have an argument.

“If our body needs something, I can help,” Venom says.

“That usually means necking tater tots.”

“We _like_ tater tots. We liked how I touched you.”

“No, no we did not.”

“I feel what you feel, Eddie. It felt _good_.”

“We are not having this conversation.”

“Why not? It’s our body,” Venom says, shoving a cyclist away with a tentacle to prove his point.

“I’m so sorry,” Eddie yells after the poor guy.

He sighs.

“Just let me handle work, okay? I thought we agreed, it’s a me thing, not a we thing.”

“Apparently nothing is a we thing now,” Venom sulks.

“Alright, princess. Just stay quiet, okay?”

“I promise,” Venom says.

Then he jams Eddie down in the seat and floors the engine.

 

Eddie arrives at his destination a little worse for wear. He’s glad this should be an easy gig. His interviewee has just been elected mayor, so he’s finding out what she wants to achieve – not holding her to task on it just yet. Eddie’s not great with politicians, but Brenda Edelman, 75 years old and known for speaking her mind, isn’t like most of them.

“Mayor Edelman,” he says when she answers the door.

“Please, call me Brenda,” she says, waving him in, “Do you want some coffee? I’ve got some of the nice stuff in.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

“Oh, it’s not a problem. I’ve already made a pot for everyone.”

The crew are already there, setting up their cameras and equipment, and trying not to knock anything expensive over. Eddie says hi to everyone, pulls his notebook out of his pocket and rifles through the pages, looking for his notes.

“I’m afraid I’ve only got about twenty minutes before I’m getting whisked away for my official mayoral photos,” Mayor Edelman says, “It took me hours to decide on what to wear. Do you think this’ll do?”

She gives him a twirl. She’s wearing a hot pink skirt suit. With shoulder pads.

“It’s hideous,” Venom says.

“It’s _lovely_ ,” Eddie says, trying his best to sound sincere.

Mayor Edelman brings the coffee over and gestures for Eddie to sit down at the table.

“Thank you,” he says.

He looks up at the crew.

“Well, I guess we better get started. You guys ready?”

“Ready,” says Cai the camera guy, giving him the thumbs up.

Eddie clears his throat before doing his piece to the camera.

“I’m Eddie Brock and I’m here with the newly-elected Mayor of San Francisco. Firstly, congratulations on your appointment, Mayor Edelman.”

“Thank you, Eddie,” the Mayor smiles.

“You’ve had a long and very successful career. Can you tell me a little about your background?”

That’s when Eddie feels _something_ move inside his trousers. And he really, really doesn’t want to think about what it is, or what it’s doing – which is, apparently, gently stroking his inner thighs.

“And well, here I am now,” Mayor Edelman concludes, “Thanks to the people of San Francisco.”

Eddie smiles. It’s a little strained. His eyes flick back to his notes.

“During your election campaign, you promised to fight the homeless and support crime.”

“I think you mean that the other way around, Eddie!” the Mayor laughs, lightly touching his hand.

He practically flinches.

“Oh – of course. Silly me.”

The _something_ is now on his cock, and it’s warm and wet and… wriggling. Eddie wonders vaguely if his life will ever be normal again.

“It was actually one of your reports that really highlighted to me how big a problem homelessness is,” the Mayor says.

Eddie nods and frowns as she goes on, hoping it will make him look like he’s listening. It’s all very flattering and he would usually be eating this up, and maybe even putting some of the famous Eddie Brock charm on, but his cock is actually hard now. Turns out, it didn’t need a lot of encouragement after this morning. In other news, he may never be able to get up from this table.

“And I think that’s how we’re really going to tackle the problem,” Mayor Edelman says.

Eddie clears his throat. He looks down at his notebook, searching for his place.

“So, so, er… Moving forward. What, what are you planning to do in your first thirty days in office?”

“Much more than just getting my picture taken,” Mayor Edelman says.  
Eddie laughs weakly.

She lists off her goals and Eddie nods and _mms_ at each one, staring blankly down at his notebook. He thinks eye contact would probably be very wrong right now. Seeing as there is an alien tongue/tentacle jacking him off under the table.

“Eddie, are you alright?” the Mayor asks.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I have a –”

“Don’t say parasite,” Venom says.

“Oh, _now_ you pipe up,” Eddie mutters.

It’s then that he realises everyone is staring at him. And he is about ten seconds away from blowing his load. On air.

“You know, I, I think this coffee doesn’t agree with me,” Eddie says, pushing his mug away, “Do you mind if I use your washroom?”

The entire crew look fearfully at their empty mugs.

“It’s just down the hall,” the Mayor says, looking quite concerned as she points him in the right direction.

“Thanks,” Eddie says, practically bolting down the corridor and into the bathroom.

He bolts the door and presses his back against it.

“I hate you,” he says, and Venom finally finishes him off.

It takes about two seconds, and it hits him like a fucking freight train. Eddie’s mouth opens wide, like he’s trying to scream without making any sound, and then he’s gasping for a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He slowly collapses to the floor, feeling like all the tension in his body was coiled up and then suddenly released. Jesus _Christ_ , he’s missed this.

The Mayor knocks on the bathroom door.

“Are you being sick?” she asks.

“No, I’m, I’m fine,” Eddie says weakly.

Venom is a terrible person.

 

They drive back to the office in silence.

Eventually, Venom says, “Am I allowed to talk again now?”

“Oh, you did _such_ a good job of keeping that promise.”

“My tongue was busy.”

“You sound far too pleased with yourself.”

“Didn’t you like it?”

“Alright, alright. _Maybe_ we will do that again. But that is a _private time_ thing. We can only do that at home. And maybe occasionally at other locations with low lighting.”

“Is it a we thing?”

Eddie rolls his eyes.

“Yes, love. It’s a we thing.”


End file.
